


Come to me, for you are mine now and for the rest of time~

by Aviisalittlefreak



Series: City of Domes [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviisalittlefreak/pseuds/Aviisalittlefreak
Series: City of Domes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959535





	1. WARNINGS (DO NOT IGNORE)

Hi!! I just wanted to put some warning for this story!! It is a story with explicit descriptions of violence, gore, ab*se, and even nsfw!!

It will be a series of gruesome and dark one shots with some of my much newer characters, whom will be featured in another story which will have the same warnings.

I will also occasionally do cute fluffy one shots and comfort fics

_**Hope you can handle the dread~** _


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is purely just character info. Will be updated every now and then as more characters are created.  
> This will also have some info on Y/N and any other characters that are victims to the circumstances

Toxicity- Toxicity is a large male who looks completely inhumane. He stands at about 15 feet in height. He has large, bony claws instead of hands and he's missing a huge chunk of his head and skull. He wears a large silver jacket, a purple sqeater, ripped pants with black combat boots. He has teeth exactly like piranha's. He has long, black messy bangs that cover the left side of his face. The rest of his hair style is a white undercut. He has extremely pale skin and large burns all in his back. He can be very rude and territorial, especially when faced by people from the domes. If you bring him carmel dip+apples, you'll be fine and even considered a friend. He acts extremely sexual towards people who have a close friendship with him and people he takes a liking to. His diet consists mostly of human and animal flesh. He has a tendancy to call his victim "My Little Blade"

""Y'know what? I might just have to hold you under the water so you can learn not to leave without my saying, my little blade.""

Nathaniel Lucciano- Nathaniel is also known as The Commander. He's a mostly human, as far as appearance, male who stabds at 6'11. He has blonde slicked back hair and blue eyes with black sclera. He wears a white jacket, a grey shirt, white combat boots, and black pants. He's very cold and analiytical, doing whatever he can to keep people from leaving him. He's incredibly manipulative and possessive especially towards his own son, Jaden. He has no problems with physically, mentally, or emotionally torturing someone. He almost always tends to have his "romantic" attention on males, as he finds males more fun to break. He tends to call his victim "My Little Freak"

""Neither of you can leave me... You dont wanna make me sad because you left, now do you?~ because if I get sad, something bad will happen to Jaden, my little freak~""

Jaden Lucciano- Jaden stands at 6'0 exact. He has dull purple eyes with hot pink sclera and dark bags under them(one of which hes blind in). He always has a lazy grin. He has sharp teeth and his hair is cyan colored. He has paler skin then his father. He's littered with scars, most of which are hidden by his large cyan hoodie with a grey tank top underneath He wears baggy grey pants and cyan winter boots. He wears gloves to hide his bondy claws, even tho they are still larger then human hands. If you look close enough at his chest, when he has his hoodie and tank top off, he has a large heart shape branded into it. Jaden is extremely lazy, always hunched over and seen by his fathers side. If you find out enough about him, you can find out he's mentally broken from his fathers torture. Jaden is just as possessive as his father is, doing whatever he can to keep someone by his side. The farthest hell go is murdering and vonsuming the people around his "lover". He and his father have an extremly unhealthy relationship, to the point of Jaden having no choice but to allow his father to exploit him for sexual purposes. He holds an extreme hatred for his father and will sneer at him when given the chance. Otherwise, he's always lazy and chill when around people or out in public. He has a tendency to call his victim "Baby Blue"

""Dont leave me... You can't leave me, little blue... he'll seperate us.... but once he's dead, we can stay together... and it'll be just us forever...""

* * *

Blazz- Blue Razzberry, or Blazz for short, is a small adult female who stands at about 4'6. Her height is the result of incident from when she was a child. She wears a dirty, white, skin tight shirt with green splotches all over it. She wears a pure white gas mask at all times, even inside the dome. She wears skin tight leggings with tassles on the waist. Her boots come up to her mid thighs. Her skin is a light olive tone and her eyes are a bright blue color. She has the same hair style as Toxicity, except its purely white. Her body is covered with scars and burns, most of them are on her stomach. She comes off as a very annoying and stupid kind of person, but in truth she's just trying to keep everyone from giving up and abandoning everything. She can be unpredictable with her emotions sometimes, despite how she comes off. She's really oblivious to how sexual people around her can be and takes flirting as friendly compliments. 

Blazz is a victim

Y/N- The general appearance for Y/N will be said in the chapters, but colors are always up for the reader to imagine unless stated otherwise. Personality can vary with what im wiritng and will be specified in the beginning. There is no set gender for the Y/N. Some one shots will have a male, others will have enby, and others will have female Y/N

Y/N is a victim


	3. Oh My Pretty Darling~ (Toxicity x Half Infected! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Male Reader Insert)  
> As a young child, Y/N was forced outside of the domes. The reason he became only partially infected was due to something qukckly getting a gas mask over his face. Since then, he hasn't been the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inly warnj g for this really is a blood warning. It really isnt the best thing evwr but i tried really hard

_"Oh my pretty darling~" a young boys mother called. "You're father will be watching you for now okay? I have to go get some cheese and paer towels!" The woman said as she left. All she got in reply was a small 'oki!' from her son who was sitting on the couch and playing with his toys._ _Then the next thing anyone knows is that the womans husband was in custody of the military and her son was being sent to live in the southern part of the doems._

* * *

The sky outside the domes was a dark grey and extremely foggy. As it has been for the past 80 or so years. The trees still seemed well kept, as did any other plants. The waters were cloudy and hard to see in. However, the water rippled as a large crwature swam trhough it, tail lashing in the water. It had a dead saltwater crocodile in its jaws. It pushed itself put of the water and pushed itself onto wolf-like legs. It's only eye glew a bit in the darkness. It let out a bellowing, deep roar as it raised an axe and made its way towards the domes. 

Inside the domes was a peaceful place with tons of fresh air and a functioning society. And a dear member of this society is Y/N, a male about the age of 20. He lived in the soithern area of the domes, in an area with others like hom. Partially infected people. He was disgusted by how his eyes were pure black. He was horrified that he had large spikes coming out of his shoulders and from his back along his spine. He despised that his hair reached his lower back and was extrenly messy. He was terrified that his body was thin. He HATED that he had a long tail made of bone with large fluffy fur on the end of it. However, he's learned to live with this, as he's been that way since the age of 10. He let out a chuckle as he looked in the mirror. His clawed hands clawed lines into the glass of the mirror as he put his hand against it. He pulled his hand away as he turned to leave the house. His blackened eyes held nothing in them but sadness and wondering. He sighed as he waved gently to the others. He looked around at the others and frowned. He didn't like being separated from everyone else in the domes. It felt horrid, knowing he couldn't be around the people he once knew. His boots made small noises on the concrete as he headed to the store. The buildings mostly looked the same around this area. Dark grey brick walls with dark brown rooves. Tehre were a few with red bricks but not many. There were no birds except for chickens and turkeys in the domes. No animals but cows, pigs, horses, and a few others. 

Y/N stopped walking the moment he got to his exact desitnation. He walked inside and hummed gently, looking around and greeting the others. He stopped to chat with quite a few of them in different aisles. The partially infected people really don't act as dangerous or differently tlthen everyone else as everyone thinks. Y/N went to the register to pay for his stuff, happily talking with the cashier for a couple of minutes before heading home. As he walked, he stopped to get himself a few snacks. After that, he went home. He put the keys in and unlocked the door.

But as he went to open the door sirens blasted all around. This caused him and multiple otehr partially infected people to screech and drop to the ground from the noise. Among the sirens, he could hwar a large screech as a 15 foot tall creature swung at the domes with a giant axe. "COME OUT YOU FUCKIN BITCH!! I'LL END YA!!! WHERE IS HE!?!? WHERE IS HE!?!?" The creature yelled angrily. All of a sudden, something had struck Y/N with a realization. This is the voice of what had saved him that day he was thrown out of the domes. This creature is what saved him. As the sirens died down, Y/N had pushed himself to his feet, quickly running to where the creature was swing at the domes. He tried to get its attention from inside the domes, wanting it to stop.

"HEY, STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!" Y/N yelled out, managing to grab the large creatures attention. It leaned down and growled before stopping suddnely, head tilted sadly

"I was looking for you...." the creature spoke. "You don't know my name though, do you? My name is Toxicity.... and I've... I've met you...." he said. "I've looked for you~" it's entire demeanor changed as it grinned widely, showing off large piranha like teeth. His only showing eye shrunk as black drool dripped out of the side of his mouth. "I've been looking for you for so long~~ I should have known they brought you back into the domes~ into the filth~ but dont worry~ I can get you out of there~"the creature raised his axe to break a hole in the fome, when he was suddenly shot with something, causing him to let out a pained roar and drop the axe.

A soldier from inside the domes, decked in gear and a gas mask, was holding a taser rifle on his shoudler as he shot Toxicity once more. Y/N screecehd out to get him to stop. "Wait!! Please stop! He wasn't hurting anyone! I was stopping him!" Toxicity let out a pained roar as Y/N screeched loudly for the soldier to stop. The soldier looked over at Y/N. 

"Stay out of it, you half infected freak! Anything to do with these infected freaks has nothing to do with you!" The soldier shouted. At those words, and due to the fact the soldier let go of the taser rifle, Toxicty grabbed the soldier.

"How DARE you talk about him like that!! HE USED TO BE THE SAME AS YOU AND SO DID I!" Toxicity roared out right before he ripped off the soldier's gas mask and bit his head off. Blood flooded into Toxicity's palm as his teeth were coated in it. He let out a loud hiss of anger as Y/N ran past other soldiers, managing to get out of the domes. They tried to stop him but failed. 

Toxicity ripped apart the body of the soldier in his hand, devouring it as blood sprayed. He looked down at Y/N, who look quite horrified at the sight of the blood. The 15 foot tall male creature looked down to Y/N, picking him up and licking across his neck. Before Y/N or any of the soldiers could do anything, Toxicity grabbed his axe and ran off.

"I'm not gonna let ya go~" Toxicity suddnely sniffled Y/N, growling out as he smirked. "Oh, my pretty darling~"


End file.
